Networked computing systems generally include host computing devices configured to provide resources such as storage, applications, databases, and the like. The host computing device may be a server such as a database server, file server, mail server, print server, web server, or some other type of server configured to provide services to client devices within a network.
A blade server is a server computer having a modular design optimized to minimize the use of physical space. Whereas a standard rack mount server can function with a power cord and network cable, a blade server has many components removed for the purpose of saving space, minimizing power consumption and other considerations, while still having all the functional components to be considered a computer. A multi-slot blade enclosure can hold multiple blade server cartridges and provide shared resources such as power, cooling, networking, various interconnects, and management. Each cartridge can function as a computer server configured to run one or more computing services.